


Queens

by lionessvalenti



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin stops by Roy's place. He's not there, but Thea is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens

Sin knocked on the door to Roy's house and shoved her hands in her pockets. She hadn't heard anything going on all evening, and with all the activity in the Glades, she nothing could be worse than something.

"Hey," Thea said as she opened the door and let Sin into the house. She was wearing one of Roy's tee shirts, showing off most of her thigh. "What's going on?"

Sin looked around and the house appeared to be otherwise empty. It wasn't very big, there weren't a lot of places to disappear to. "Nothing, just... where's Roy?"

Thea shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. Actually, it's probably better. I know he's telling you things that he's not telling me."

"No, Thea, I--"

She held up a hand to silence Sin. "Don't worry about it. It's not you, it's him. And I'm not going to pressure you to tell me. I'm not that girl. Do you want some ice cream? I was going to get some ice cream."

"Sure," Sin replied, pulling off her jacket. She'd come to talk to Roy, but Thea was her friend, too. She wasn't going to run out on her.

Thea got a carton of chocolate chip out of the freezer and set it down on the counter as Sin sat down. "How are you doing?"

"What?" Thea asked. "With Roy pulling away and getting kind of scary? Better than I thought I would." She opened a cabinet over the sink and stood on her tip-toes to reach the bowls. Her shirt rode up, and it became very obvious to Sin that Thea was wearing nothing underneath it.

"We can talk about something else," Sin said.

Thea smiled as she set two blue plastic bowls on the counter. "Good idea. What do you want to talk about?"

The truth was, Sin couldn't think of anything, so instead of making a bland comment about the weather, or the latest news on the Arrow, she said, "Why you're not wearing underwear."

"Were you looking?" Thea asked, accusing and teasing all at the same time. It was infuriatingly cute.

"It was hard not to notice," Sin replied. "When you're showing it off."

"That wasn't showing it off," Thea said. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it off. She was definitely wasn't wearing anything under it. " _This_ is showing it off."

Sin swallowed. "Yeah. It is."

Thea walked around the counter, apparently as comfortable naked as she was when she was fully clothed and touched the thin fabric of Sin's tee shirt. "I showed you mine. You feel like showing me yours?"

There were probably other things to consider here, but Sin didn't think about that. She tucked her hand into Thea's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Thea made a little noise of surprise, but she responded quickly, her hands finding their way under Sin's shirt, her nails clawing the bare skin.

"Bed," Sin muttered. "Now."

"Yeah, yeah," Thea replied. As they stumbled to the bedroom, they pulled off Sin's clothes, leaving them in a trail. By the time they fell into the bed together, Sin was down to her underwear.

"Don't you find panties overrated?" Thea asked as seriously as she could with a sneaky little smile on her face.

"All of a sudden I do," Sin agreed, lifting her hips as Thea pulled her underwear down. "Is this okay?"

"What? With Roy?" Thea chuckled. "We really weren't sure what you were into, but we agreed whoever got there first, it was okay. Because we're both really into you."

"I like you both, so this works for me," Sin reached up and grabbed Thea, pulling her down for another kiss. They weren't so fevered now, mouths moving lazily against each other. Thea kissed with a lot of tongue, messy and comfortable, and Sin liked that.

Sin cupped one of Thea's breasts in her hand, thumbing a nipple before moving her hands down Thea's body, savoring her soft skin and her shudder as she pressed a knee between Thea's legs. She could feel the wetness, like Thea had been waiting for her this whole time.

Thea moaned and moved her mouth away from Sin's just long enough to pressed her lips to Sin's throat, and down her body.

"Oh fuck," Sin mumbled as Thea kissed her stomach. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You better believe it," Thea replied. She lowered her head between Sin's legs and ran her tongue over her clit.

Sin rolled her hips, reaching down to push her hands into Thea's hair. "Seems like you've done this before."

Thea shook her head. "First time. But I've thought about this a lot."

"Oh," Sin breathed as Thea licked her again. She balled her hands into fists. She'd thought about this too, but she never actually believed it would happen. Thea's mouth was warmer than she could have imagined, and definitely more skilled. She shouldn't have been surprised at Thea's confidence. That was only one of the things that attracted her to Thea in the first place.

"Can you--" Sin swallowed. "Can you do it harder? Bite or something?"

Thea glanced up her, eyes glowing. "Yes, ma'am." She moved her mouth down to the inside of Sin's thigh, pulling the skin between her teeth, as she worked Sin's clit with her thumb.

Sin arched her back. "Fuck, Thea, harder!"

Thea dug her nail into Sin's clit as she sucked a hickey onto her thigh.

"Fuck!" Sin shouted again, squirming as she came. Her whole body relaxed, and for a moment, she thought she could melt right into the bed. "Jesus."

Thea laughed as she she crawled to the head of the bed. She curled up next to Sin and rested a hand on her breast, toying a nipple between her fingers. "So, are you just going to come and go?"

Sin shook her head. "I never come without making sure the favor has been returned. And you promised me ice cream."

"I did. It's probably thawed by now, if you want some."

"In a minute," Sin murmured. She was about to fall asleep, but she wasn't going to leave Thea hanging, either. She just needed to gather herself. "I never thought I'd ever sleep with a Queen."

Thea chuckled and smiled adoringly at Sin. "Yeah, me either."


End file.
